


Little Black Dress

by definehome



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definehome/pseuds/definehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She promised Jack 5 years, and now she's free to choose her own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.
> 
> Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.
> 
> Added Element: A television show from the 20th century. (For the pedantic ones, as long as the pilot aired on or before December 31, 1999, it's in-bounds)
> 
> Beta: Demotu
> 
> Word Count: 200

Tosh woke in the early darkness of day one thousand eight hundred and twenty seven. No alarm clock had sounded to draw her from sleep and her mobile remained pointedly silent. She'd watched this day approaching from months off, trying on plans one after another like dresses in a shop, changing the outlines of her life and searching for that perfect fit, until an entire wardrobe lay at her feet.

"I've been waiting for this," she told her reflection with heavy enthusiasm and, one more time, conjured images of happiness in the trappings of another life. Her mind's eye skittered from a casual professor to the suit of an MI5 agent and, with a will of its own, settled on the impossible skirts of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Tosh snorted; that was one answer.

She tugged on an old jumper, brought from London, and a skirt bought last month. The scarf she wrapped around her neck had been a gift from Jack, and the shoes were new yesterday. Five years may have ended her commitment to Torchwood, but she'd promised Ianto a pint if they finished work while today was still today. This was her decision; Tosh made it daily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
